


Pretty

by ani_babe93



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope it turned out good, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, this should be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_babe93/pseuds/ani_babe93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pleasant(?) day out on the town with Virus and Trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a song fic, to Infinite H - Pretty. I think it fits a little too well, the way I did it.

You're so pretty, when I see you, my lips go up so easily  
You're the helper in my life, I can stretch now thanks to you.  
Like birds of a feather flock together, you're on my side

 

"Sei-san!" Sei glanced up to see Virus and Trip standing at the foot of his bed, twin smiles plastered on their faces. A similar expression danced across Sei's lips.  
"Hello, Virus. Hello, Trip. What brings you here today?" he asked softly.  
"Well, we were hoping you would join us on a walk around the town. You haven't been out very much as of late," Virus answered him.  
"We figured we'd spoil you, as well," Trip added. Sei laughed softly and crawled off of his bed.  
"Of course. I'd love to go out with you two. Just let me get dressed, alright?" he asked.  
"Actually, Sei, we brought you a present!" Trip chimed. He held out a box wrapped in bright paper and tied in a fancy bow from behind his back. "We hoped you would wear this out with us." Sei took the box and unwrapped it, smiling broadly when he withdrew the garment.  
It was a beautiful silk black dress with a skull bedazzled on the front of it just over his heart. A trail of winged hearts ran from the embellishing down in a circle around his waist. A white diamond choker sat curled in a circle atop the material.  
"Thank you," he whispered. Virus held out a box of his own and tilted his head.  
"That's not all," he said. Sei gently set the box holding the dress and choker on the bed before taking Virus's and opening it. Inside sat a pair of ankle boots with a small, broad heel. Pulling them out he found a skull charm attached to the zipper.  
"Virus, Trip...you didn't have to," he breathed.  
"The point of a present is to spoil the other person, silly," Virus chuckled. "Now please, let us help you get dressed, yes?"

 

We'll replay all the love stories of the world  
I've already been burned by the sun called you  
All the negative energy is gone because of you  
This isn't just something where it's like  
you're mine but not-I'll give you some space,  
even if you erase your makeup, you're mine

 

"Sei, you don't need to wear all that makeup. It'll ruin your skin," Trip warned. Sei turned to him with a soft smile.  
"I'm barely wearing any!" he chuckled before returning to his mirror. He finished blending the color in his cheeks and stepped back. "There. Now I'm pretty enough for you two."  
"Sei-san..." Virus wrapped an arm loosely around the smaller male's waist. "You're beautiful even without makeup. But if you insist on wearing it, we only ask you don't wear too much. Like Trip said, it'll ruin your complexion." The blond would have kissed his cheek if it weren't for the fact that any contact would likely have rubbed some of the powder onto his lips. "Now come along, you've primped yourself enough."  
"If you say so," the younger sighed. Virus wrapped his arm around Sei's left with Trip coming up to take his right. The trio made their way out onto the clouded streets and towards the shopping district. Sei felt at peace with the pair, with the sun shining down on them brightly. Virus had to hold his hand over his eyes to keep from being blinded.  
"Heheh. Perhaps you should take a page from Sei's book and wear a hat," Trip joked. Virus flicked his hand at Trip's side. "Oww!"  
"Watch what you say, Trip. Next time I won't be so gentle." Sei reached around and patted Virus's arm softly.  
"Virus, be nice to Trip. He's just playing around, you know," he said. The taller cracked a smile and tilted his head back.  
"If you insist," he returned. "I hope I don't get a sunburn. I don't want to deal with the peeling..."  
"Then perhaps you shouldn't put your face directly to the sun, Virus," his companion advised. "Because if you start peeling, I'm not going to help you." Virus smacked him in the side again and smirked.  
"Would you please stop arguing, you two?" Sei asked. "I thought we came out here to shop and spoil me, not fight with each other." The taller pair looked at each other and sighed in unison.  
"You're right. Today is about you, not us squabbling."

 

It's clear that even my ancestors would be happy  
that I met you, everything has changed  
Even it there's nothing, I'll swim over to you  
Our destiny will keep going  
So don't worry, it's a beautiful confinement  
My outside and inside can only be melted by you

 

"By the way..." Virus tucked some of Sei's hair behind his ear, surprised that he'd agreed to take off his fedora, and patted his cheek. "Toue said he was thrilled that we're taking such good care of Sei-san."  
"It wouldn't surprise me," Trip answered. He took a spoonful of ice cream from his bowl and held it out to Sei, who leaned forward and took it into his mouth. "He's always so protective of Sei, and obviously Sei trusts us with his life, right?"  
"Of course I do! I know you two would never hurt me, or do anything to hurt me," he answered without hesitation. Virus patted him softly on the hand and stroked his fingers.  
"Perhaps Toue will let us stay with him when he's finished with his plan," the older blond mused. "Perhaps he'll let us continue to take care of Sei-san."  
"Hopefully. I don't want to lose you two," he admitted. "You two make being cooped up tolerable. You're always so sweet to me. My true self only ever comes out around you two." He took the spoon Trip offered him and began rolling the sweet treat around in his mouth.  
"We would hope you let us see the real you. We wouldn't feel like you really loved us if you didn't," Trip pouted. He let his leg wrap loosely around both of Sei's and continued to feed him.  
"Yes. When you're in love with someone you're supposed to hold nothing back. Show every little crack and crevice in your shields to the one you love. Or, in our case, ones," he jabbed, laughing softly. "Don't you think so, Sei-san?"  
"You're right, Virus," he answered. He stretched and pushed the sleeve of his dress up. Virus's glasses caught the light just right and flashed his eyes, sending almost searing pain running through his entire body. "Ouch!"  
"Sei-san!"  
"Sei!" Sei began to tear up, hand covering his eyes and teeth gritting to keep from yelling. He didn't want to draw too much attention to them, he'd feel too embarrassed. "Sei, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I...I'm fine," he lied. Virus tried to pry his hands away but met resistance.  
"Sei-san...please, look at us." Slowly, slowly, he pulled his hands away. His pupils were dilated and the whites surrounding them were now bloodshot.  
"Your glasses...the light hit them...and it hurt," he whimpered. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't apologize, Sei-san. It wasn't your fault." Virus dropped Sei's fedora down onto his head. "Let's rest here for a bit longer."

 

You're so pretty, so beautiful  
Sometimes I hate you when you look away  
But still, you're pretty, so beautiful  
Feel so good

What should I say? I can't handle it  
This is like killer stilettos, a twinkling diamond  
Like a sexy shaped sedan, my eyes keep going to you  
Addicted to the pathos that's injected into me  
I've surrendered my once selfish life

 

"You look so beautiful in that dress, Sei," Trip purred inches from Sei's ear. The smaller shivered and felt a bright flush crawl up onto his face.  
"Th-thank you," he stuttered. Virus softly kissed the tip of his ear.  
"Yes, you look stunning." Sei turned his head off to the side, which caused Virus to promptly pout and pull his chin to look at him. "I don't like it when you turn away. You're too beautiful to hide it."  
"Do you...do you really think so?" he asked sheepishly.  
"Of course, Sei. Do you think we would lie to you?" Trip sounded hurt at the notion.  
"No! No, I know you would never lie to me," Sei defended. "I just...don't...see what you see in me. I'm so frail, and thin..." He held up his bony arm as proof. "And you two are so much bigger than me."  
"Sei-san." Virus pulled the trio to a stop, stepping in front of Sei to look him straight in his eyes. "You. Are. Beautiful. We love you. We both love you very much." Trip coddled him from his side lovingly.  
"Yes. You are our princess, and we your guards. No one shall harm you, as long as you remain in our care. You are beautiful, Never believe otherwise, understood?" Trip argued. "We are yours to command. What you desire, we will give you. Our duty is to make you happy." Tears began to well up in Sei's eyes again, which both Trip and Virus quickly reached up to wipe away.  
"Sei-san..." Virus laughed softly. "We weren't intending to make you cry again."  
"Did we say something wrong?" Trip asked nervously.  
"N-no, you di-didn't..." He sniffled and looked up at the other two. "You two just make me so ha-happy..."  
"Silly." Virus playfully pinched Sei's cheek and kissed it. Black eyes suddenly focused just past Virus and Sei took off down the street. "Sei-san!"  
"Virus, Trip, come look! They're beautiful!" The blondes shook their heads before trotting after their charge. The found him with his face pressed against a pane of glass staring longingly at a pair of black glittery stilettos. A small rose charm hung from a chain on the front of them. "I want them..."  
"Let's see if they have them in your size," Trip said. "Come along, Sei."  
"I can have them!? But they're so expensive, I couldn't..."  
"Sei-san, we're here to spoil you. Price is not an issue," Virus answered calmly, pushing Sei behind with Trip pulling him along.  
"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to cause too much trouble."  
"Sei-san." He turned to look at Virus, who had curled the corner of his lips up. "This is not a problem."  
"Virus! I found another present for him," Trip called from a few feet away. The blond yakuza pulled him over to beside Trip.  
"Trip..."  
"Well, it wouldn't do to just get him one, now would it?" Virus defended. "It wouldn't be fair. Let's get him two."  
"Virus!" Sei set his hands over his face to hide his blush. The pair were ogling over a gold ring encrusted with diamonds and a larger one set in the top. "No, I don't-"  
"Sei, we're getting it for you, so deal with it," Trip snapped. "Understood?"  
"But Trip-"  
"Trip said we're getting it for you, so we're getting it for you. Please, stop arguing with us, Sei-san." Instead of wasting breath Sei just pouted and suffered through getting sized for the rings and shoes. Not an hour later and they left. Trip's lack of attention gave Sei the perfect opportunity to snatch the receipt from his hand.  
"Six million yen!? Why!? You really shouldn't have spent that much on me!" Trip reached up and patted his shoulder while calmly plucking the piece of paper from Sei's clutches.  
"But we wanted to. We love you, Sei."  
"We would never spend this much on you if we didn't love you, Sei-san."

 

You make it so that I can't leave you alone  
I won't use up short-lived, lacking emotions  
You're prettier than my ideal type - You're my dream girl  
I've told you hundreds of times - My lips start to hurt,  
it's a pattern - You're that girl who everyone wants to steal

 

"I hate it when we have to leave you," Trip whined. "It means we aren't with you."  
"Yes, and it means we can't show you how much we love you." Virus twirled his fork around in the spaghetti sitting in front of him and held it out.  
"But I know you two love me." Sei clamped down around the fork and sucked the pasta from the silverware, slurping a stray noodle up and into his mouth. Trip quickly picked up a napkin from beside him and wiped the extra sauce away.  
"We still want to show you," Virus said cheerfully. "Trip, would you like to feed him now?"  
"I'm a grown man, I can feed myself~!" Sei whined. He reached for the fork but we promptly met with a smack to the back of the hand.  
"But we want to feed you." Trip confiscated the utensil from Virus and pulled up some pasta. "We love you."  
"I know this, but still..." Trip gently patted the side of his face before holding the fork up for him.  
"Please humor us?" he prodded. The look on his face almost broke Sei's heart; with a sigh he relented and opened his mouth. "Thank you."  
"Don't be so fidgety, Sei-san." His wrist flashed up at him, and a quick check revealed that Toue was calling him. Assuming he wanted both of them, he tapped Trip on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. "Wait here, alright? If you need us, you can message Trip."  
"Alright. Don't be gone too long, I might get hungry," Sei joked. Virus and Trip both grinned wickedly and excused themselves outside. Sei calmly took a sip of wine and leaned back in his chair. More than likely the impromptu contact was little more than Toue checking up on them, making sure nothing had happened to put Sei in danger. The fact that all three of them had forgotten the mandatory five o'clock check-in didn't help the situation either. He nervously pushed his hair back behind his ear. It was awkward, being alone in a public place, and it made him jittery. His left leg began to thump rhythmically against the floor, the heel of his new stilettos clacking on the hardwood flooring of the restaurant. Both rings flashed on his right ring finger.  
Virus and Trip had been gone for close to ten minutes when matters got significantly worse.  
"Hello there, beautiful." Sei snapped back to attention to find a stranger sitting across from him with the chair back to him and arms thrown over the wood. "You look a little too good to be lonely, you know."  
"Umm..." Sei wasn't sure how to react. His body refused to move, his vocal chords locked up and keeping him from speaking. He intentionally kept his eyes averted.  
"Why don't you come home with me? I'll make sure to keep you company." Sei began fidgeting with the cold metal on his finger. "You've gotta be taken. Those rings are far too pretty for a single woman."  
"Look, I, um...I..." Sei shifted his attention down to his Coil, wishing that it would magically let Trip know on its own that he was in trouble. An unfamiliar hand pulled his chin back up.  
"Hey, don't look away. Don't you know it's impolite?" he mused.  
"Ahem." Sei looked up and smiled.  
"Virus! Trip!" He launched himself at Trip's waist and clung to it like a child. He didn't have to look to know the exact murderous look both blonds directed at the newcomer. "I'm sorry..."  
"Don't apologize. It was our fault for leaving you alone," Virus hissed. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I'm fine, just...a little shaken up..." The stranger glared at them like they were nothing.  
"You treat her like she's a child, it's no wonder she doesn't like other people." Trip snarled at him, a low throaty growl resembling Welter's coming from his chest.  
"I suggest you leave now, while your entire body is still functioning normally," he threatened.  
"Yeah, right. What are you gonna do to me?" He gave Virus a do-your-worst look and reached for Sei's hand again. Virus's first instinct was to snatch it back; his second instinct won out instead. A sick grin crawled up on his face, one that both Trip and Sei knew all too well.  
"Perhaps you'd care to come with us? I'm sure Sei would be unopposed, as long as she knew we were there," he purred smoothly. Sei almost thought to question why he was suddenly being referred to as a woman before realizing that whoever it was harassing him thought so. Which meant Virus was planning something .  
"Pfft. Sure, if that's what you're into. Come on, gorgeous. You and I have a meeting with my bed," he said, grinning broadly and grabbing Sei's hand. Trip had to clench his fist painfully to keep from hitting him. The pair followed him out, keeping a close eye to avoid any grubby hands going where they didn't belong. Thankfully he kept his hands away long enough for Virus to put his plan into action.

 

A girl with a heart, a girl who moves fast  
You're prettier than my ideal type  
You're my dream girl, accept me a hundred times  
This is my gradual confession, I love you each time  
Better late than never baby

 

"Sei-san, I'm sorry..." Virus gently smoothed out Sei's hair for the hundredth time that night, ignoring the fact that he was still covered in blood and ruining the sheets. Trip sat behind Sei, holding him tightly and cooing soft words into his ear. Blood stained the back of Sei's night shirt. "I'm so sorry..."  
"We were scared we would lose you," Trip whispered hoarsely. "We were scared we would lose our Sei..."  
"Virus, Trip...I'm fine. You wouldn't have lost me. Please, calm down!" Sei began stroking Trip's arm, smoothing the blood even more into the white material of his shirt. "Please..."  
"We can't help it...we were afraid. If we had lost you, we wouldn't know what we would do..." Virus kissed his cheek repeatedly. "We're sorry..."  
"Virus, Trip, please! I'm fine!" He felt terrible now. These two were so worried about him, and one slight slip-up caused both of them to freak out. And the slip-up was his fault, too. It made him feel even more terrible about it. "Please..."  
"I love you, Sei-san."  
"I love you, Sei." It was strange hearing them say it individually. Usually they would lump the other into it and say, "We love you." But Sei had scared them so much that they felt the need to individually express it.  
They were genuinely afraid that they would have lost him.  
"Virus...Trip..." One arm came to wrap up around Trip's neck while the other settled on the crook of Virus's. "I love you, Virus. I love you, Trip." Trip leaned down and began kissing affectionately along Sei's neck, Virus leaning forward and locking lips with him. Thin fingers twined up into blond spikes and pulled gently.  
"As much as I would like to continue this on the bed, I don't think Sei would particularly enjoy the thought of getting covered in someone else's blood during sex," Trip murmured. "Why don't we move this to the shower?"  
"I like Trip's idea," Sei agreed. He pushed Virus back, nipping at his earing and pulse before pulling the pair over to his bathroom. Both men had extra clothes in his room, so when they stripped they didn't bother setting their clothes off to the side in a neat pile to change back into. Trip hoisted Sei up onto the sink counter while Virus began running the shower. Their lips met in a ferverent melding of tongue and teeth, Sei's light whimper at Trip accidentally biting him rewarding him with an apologetic squeeze to the hip. Ever so gently Trip twined a small strand of deep blue hair around a finger and let his thumb ghost across the strands. The light contact sent intense shivers down Sei's spine.  
"I believe the water's just right." With a sigh of regret Trip pulled Sei from atop the counter and carried him into the surprisingly spacious shower. Virus climbed in after them, letting his hand run softly along Sei's skin and his lips ghost across pale shoulders. Trip pressed up against his front, thick length pressing into the shorter's stomach. Trip reached over to the wall and grabbed the loofah hanging up before reaching over for the body wash, smiling at Sei's adorable obsession with white strawberries. They could thank Trip for that fault.  
"Sei, hold your arms up, love." He held his arms straight up above him, shivering as Virus's soft touches countered the slightly scratchy feeling of the loofah on his body. Sei nuzzled into Trip's chest affectionately.  
"Seeei-saaaan..." Before Sei could react a finger pressed into his backside. His breath hitched in surprise. "Do you enjoy my touches?"  
"Yesss!" Virus smirked and worked the digit around inside his lover's body. A second one quickly wormed its way in with the other and began scissoring gently.  
"Virus...!" Trip's second hand worked around to Sei's back to join Virus's and add his own digits to the mix. "Trip...!" He began squirming under their joint touches. His hips began to rock back insistently against their hands after a few moments.  
"I think he's ready. Do you?" Virus asked.  
"Yes! Please, hurry..." Sei pleaded. Trip smiled affectionaly and dropped the soap-soaked loofah on its hook.  
"I think we should indulge him, Virus." Trip pulled him up and laced thin legs around his waist. "While water isn't exactly the best lubricant, it should be enough."  
"Still, we shouldn't push him too hard," Virus warned. He pressed his nose softly into deep blue strands and began to entier Sei. The smaller wrapped his arms around Trip's neck and moaned softly. Soft breaths and warm water fell on his hair and made him shiver. "Let me know if I'm too rough, alright?"  
"Keep...going..." Sei panted. "Gyah! Virus!"  
"Not so fast, Virus. If we hurt him too bad, Toue might take away our privileges," Trip warned, soothing Sei by running his hand slowly up and down his back. "We don't want to lose our beautiful Sei, now do we?"  
"Who said...I yelled...because it hurt..." he admitted softly. Trip smirked and lined himself up to push in with his companion, purring soft words of encouragement in Sei's ear. Quiet gasps found their way through Sei's lips with each inch until finally both men were settled in to the hilt. "Virus...Trip..."  
"Are you alright, Sei-san?" Virus asked lowly. He began pressing open-mouth kisses along his back. A weak and shaky nod was his only answer.  
"Let's still give him a few moments to recover, yes?" the taller blond suggested.  
"Agreed." Sei relished in the barrage of soft kisses and whispered words tickling his ears until finally an accidental shift from Virus wrung a low moan from his throat. "Hmph. Shall we start now, Sei?"  
"Yes, please..." he begged. Virus moved first, a slow and deep rhythm pushing Sei almost completely off of Trip's length before pulling him back down to the hilt. The taller blond let his head fall back in ecstasy and sighed shakily. After regaining his composure his hands gripped at Sei's hips and he began to thrust hard and fast. The sudden movement caused Sei to call out and tense up. "Don't...don't stop...! Please!"  
"We wouldn't dream of it, Sei, love," Trip moaned. He pushed his face into his lover's neck, flicked his tongue out, and pulled Sei's hair into his mouth to suck and nibble at it. Sei tensed at the contact and tightened his grip on Trip.  
The sweet, sweet contrast between Virus's slow movements and Trip's grueling pace made Sei's head swim. Fingers danced across every inch of his skin, the barely there touches making him sigh happily. He arched his back to kiss Trip and pushed himself harder into Virus, who took advantage of this by thrusting in even farther. Sei couldn't stop himself, didn't want to stop himself as his body relaxed and produced a heavenly moan.  
Virus's longer length filled more of him than Trip, but Trip's thickness stretched him and created a pleasant burn that mixed with the pleasure to create a wave of sensations running through his body. Trip set his foot behind him for balance at the same moment that Virus gripped Sei's chest, and both of them thrust in together. Sei went cross-eyed and cried out again.  
"Virus! Trip!" It was Virus's turn to play with Sei's hair now, gently tugging on it with his lips while his hand reached up to toy with one of Sei's nipples. "Please, stop teasing me..."  
"We're not teasing you, Sei-san..." Virus said, apalled at the idea of either of them teasing Sei and not giving him what he wanted.  
"Yes you a-" His lungs locked up with a particularly rough thrust on Trip's end. "-aaaare...!"  
"Should we go harder, Sei?" Trip asked. Sei's voice wouldn't work; all he could do was nod slowly and grip tightly at his lover. "He wants us to go harder, Virus."  
"Then let's," Virus crooned. "Trip, brace yourself against the wall." Trip's back slapped against the tile wall, which pulled Virus with him and forced him roughly into Sei's body.  
"V-Virus...!" With his eyes closed he didn't see Virus and Trip lock eyes.  
"One."  
"Two."  
"Three."  
"Three." Both men grabbed his hips roughly and began a brutal tempo against Sei's body. Sei's voice broke through yet again, nails clawing at flesh and succeeding in drawing blood, which washed down the drain with the warm water. Trip locked lips with Sei yet again, tongue dancing out to beg the other to play. Sei couldn't concentrate enough to provide even playful resistance; his mouth opened with little prodding and welcomed Trip's into his mouth. Their heated kiss lasted until a chord was struck in him and caused every bit of strength to bleed from his body. Virus had struck his sweet spot, and with a little coaxing both he and Trip were pounding mercilessly into that small bundle of nerves.  
"Trip...Virus...Trip...Virus..." He couldn't decide on just one name, so he began to chant them both like some sort of mantra. His stomach began to curl in on itself and he knew their playtime was about to end. "I...I'm cu...cumming...!"  
"Just a little bit more, Sei-san..." Virus begged breathlessly.  
"Almost...there..." Trip whined.  
"I...can't...Virus...Tri-" Every muscle in his body tensed as every nerve lit up with his orgasm, the pleasure blasting every form of coherent thought from his mind and leaving blank whiteness.  
"Sei!"  
"Sei-san..." Two mouths locked onto either of his shoulders to leave a very noticeable hickey as they released, shaky thrusts and gasping breaths marking the end. Affectionate and loving touches passed between the three of them.  
"I think it's time we cleaned up," Trip commented absently.

 

You're so pretty, so beautiful  
Sometimes I hate you when you look away  
But even that's so beautiful  
You're so pretty, give me all your heart

Girl sometimes you turn your back on me  
But even that's so beautiful  
You're so pretty, give me all your heart

You're so pretty, so beautiful  
Sometimes I hate you when you look away  
But still, you're so pretty, so beautiful,  
Feel so good

 

Sei bobbed his head from side to side, a sketchbook propped up in his lap against his knees and an ear bud hanging loose at his side.  
"Ooh lah lah lah lah, ooh lah lah lah lah, ooh lah lah lah lah lah ooh lah lah lah lah..." A few more soft strokes with his pencil and he reached down with the intent of grabbing another one of his pencils.  
"Seeeei-saaaaan..." Sei's wrist jerked, slamming the lead of his pencil into the wooden bottom of the box he kept his art supplies in. It snapped with a foreboding crack. Though he didn't want to, Sei turned his head to his door to find Trip and Virus standing in his doorframe holding something behind their backs. "Are we bothering you?"  
Yes, yes you are. Your presence bothers me, your presence disgusts me. Go away, just go away now!  
"No, it's fine. Why are you here?" he asked. His voice was barely level as he pulled his other earbud out and set it on the sheets beside him.  
"We decided we wanted to give you presents," Trip answered with a smile that almost made Sei ill.  
"Yes. It's been a while since we've shown how much we love you," Virus added. "Do you not like when we give you presents, Sei-san?" Sei had to think quick; one wrong word would lead to severe consequences.  
"N-no, I do. I like when you two give me presents," he answered. He belatedly registered he was a bit late on the draw, and suspiciously so. He could see it in the subtle shift of Virus's gaze at him.  
"Sei-san...are you being honest with me?" he prodded.  
"Of course I am, Virus!" 'No...he knows I'm lying. He can tell, I know he can tell.' "Can I see my presents now?"  
"Of course, Sei," Trip answered and strutted closer. The box wasn't wrapped, per usual. Sei took the box from him and noticed it was unnervingly heavy. He set the box on his bed and pulled the lid back. His face went visibly pale.  
It was a cake. Whipped cream and butter cream icing in alternating layers created the image of a night sky with white and yellow stars.  
"A cake...I've been wanting something sweet as of late," Sei lied weakly. His voice was little more than a whisper now.  
"You still haven't seen my present, Sei-san." Virus hadn't even bothered to box his, simply held the object up on one finger and watched it sway from side to side. Without meaning to Sei let out a frightened yelp.  
A black jewel-encrusted collar dangled from his perfectly-manicured finger. A short leash brushed the bed sheets only a foot and a half below.  
"What's wrong, Sei? Do you not like your presents?" Trip asked, trying to sound hurt. "We picked them out just for you."  
"I like them!" Sei couldn't take his eyes off the strip of leather that Virus held. "I do."  
"Don't lie, Sei-san. I don't like people that lie," Virus warned. Sei opened his mouth to argue but was cut short by chilling words. "I also don't like people who don't appreciate another person's generosity."  
"Perhaps Sei needs a lesson in gratitude. Don't you think, Virus?" Trip smirked at their little doll.  
"I do. I think he needs to be taught to appreciate generosity." Virus's voice had lost all sense of the word warmth, and left nothing to the imagination of what was about to happen.  
"No! Please, no, I do appreciate the gifts!" Trip grabbed Sei's chin roughly and held his head still.  
"The more you lie, the worse this will be," he warned quietly.  
"Please, Virus, Trip! Stop!" He began to cry. "Please!"  
"Crying won't help, Sei." Virus grabbed a fistful of deep blue hair violently and pulled hard.  
One day, Sei thought as he endured the abuse. One day, I'll grow strong enough.  
"Virus, you're being too rough! Please, be gentle!" Virus clawed his back again just hard enough to cause pain but not leave marks.  
"You wouldn't learn your lesson otherwise, Sei-san..."  
One day, I'll be able to make them stop.  
"Tri-Trip!" Violent coughs wracked his body as his windpipe cleared. A bit of spit and dissolved icing dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "I can...can't breathe wh...when you do that!"  
"I just want to make sure you enjoy it as much as I do, Sei."  
One day I'll make them treat me better.  
One day, Sei would be able to stand up to these two and hold his ground.  
"Virus, I'm bleeding! It hurts! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Please, stop!"  
One day, Sei would be able to tell Virus and Trip to fuck off with a steady voice.  
"Trip...too...rough..."  
One day.  
Today wasn't that day.


End file.
